


Needs

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny thinks about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Benny pretends not to know why Dean sometimes slips away for a few minutes to himself. Even in Purgatory, a man has needs. Especially, he thinks, a man like Dean.

It's been years since he's even considered that need for himself. But then, he's a monster twice dead.

But now, he can't help but imagine Dean touching himself. Stroking himself. He wonders what his face looks like as he works his cock; does he bite his lip? Close his eyes? Bow his head, or tilt it back, exposing his throat?

He tries to picture how Dean would look, freed for just for a moment from the constant stress of surviving in Purgatory, but his imagination doesn't stretch that far.


End file.
